


Go Back In Time || #dabinseong#

by fnc_sfnine



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnc_sfnine/pseuds/fnc_sfnine
Summary: you’re like a deep scar, you won’t disappear. i’m closing my eyes on reality, disappearing in past memories.





	1. intro

“Ya, Lee Sanghyuk”, the boy yelled at his boyfriend. The youngest grinned, skipping to his beloved one. The eldest fixed his boyfriend’s uniform. “Good luck with your exam” “I’ll get the highest grades and graduate. So we can be together”, Sanghyuk smiled, showing his gums. “Don’t come to my uni just because I study there, follow your own dreams”

“But being with you is my dream, I don’t need anyone else” The eldest smiled, patting the boy’s head. He scanned the area around them, to see if someone was paying attention to them. “I love you”, he said, seeing no one was looking and turned back to Sanghyuk, giving him a small peck on the lips. “I love you too, I have to go now! Wish me luck and pray for me and-” “I get it, go now before you’re too late”, the eldest interrupted him. Sanghyuk pressed a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, saying goodbye and running into the big school building.

-

It all happened too fast. One moment Sanghyuk was running, crossing the street with the biggest smile on his face. The next moment his boyfriend found himself in front of the boy’s grave. An accident that would have never happened if he picked up Sanghyuk from school like he had promised. It wasn’t fair. Out of all of the people wandering around on the world, Sanghyuk didn’t deserve to die. He had so much to live for. He had so much dreams. Aside from being with his boyfriend. Sanghyuk always said he didn’t, but his lover knew better. He knew how the youngest would get excited whenever he was talking about acting. Or when he saw little kids. He wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. And at the end have a little family with his boyfriend. 

The broken boy smiled bitterly, sitting in front of the grave. His hand touched the stone, just like he touched Sanghyuk’s face that day. 

“I’ll make your dreams come true”


	2. profiles

KIM YOUNGBIN   
dob: 93.11.23   
dod: /  
partner: Kim Inseong  
kindergarten teacher  
hobbies: taking care of children, playing basketball, going on dates, dancing

 

KIM INSEONG  
dob: 93.07.12  
dod: /   
partner: Kim Youngbin  
kindergarten teacher  
hobbies: drawing, singing, travelling, hanging out with friends

 

LEE SANGHYUK  
dob: 95.07.24  
dod: 2013.02.15  
partner: ???  
highschool student  
hobbies: playing games, pulling pranks, having fun and taking care of his friends

 

LEE JAEYOON  
dob: 94.08.09  
dod: 2014.08.09  
partner: /  
job: /  
hobbies: singing, photography, taking long walks, flowers

 

KIM SEOKWOO  
dob: 96.08.07  
dod: 2018.02.11  
partner: Baek Juho  
acting university student  
hobbies: acting, cooking, watching movies and series, playing soccer

 

BAEK JUHO  
dob: 96.07.04  
dod: /  
partner: Kim Seokwoo  
university student, parttime waiter  
hobbies: drinking coffee, reading, driving, travelling

 

KIM YOUNGKYUN  
dob: 99.05.11  
dod: /  
partner: /  
med. university student  
hobbies: running, taking care of people, cuddling cats

 

KANG CHANHEE  
dob: 00.01.17  
dod: /  
partner: /  
highschool student  
hobbies: dancing, ditching classes, breaking the law

 

YOO TAEYANG  
dob: 97.02.28  
dod: /  
partner: /  
music university student  
hobbies: dancing, sincing, taking walks, helping his mom in her flower shop


	3. Chapter One: Sanghyuk’s dream

_ It was pitch black outside. Not even the streets were illuminated by the usual beams coming from the lanterns. Sanghyuk walked alone, searching his way home. But he was lost, each street he entered seemed to lead him to the place he started. He screamed his lungs out, asking for help. At one point he couldn’t hear anything. His voice, the wind, everything was gone. However his legs kept moving, he was tired, but he dragged himself further. Entering more streets that made him walk around in circles.  _

 

_ “Well, at least you woke up”, Sanghyuk’s boyfriend chuckled, ruffling his hair. Sanghyuk nodded. “But I was scared, because you didn’t come” His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “It was a dream, if this really happened I would rush right to you. No matter what” The youngest grinned, puckering his lips. “I love you, Sanghyuk-ah”  _

 

“Ya, Youngbin” The boy looked up after finishing tying a little boy’s shoe. “Thank you, teacher”, the kid smiled, his tiny legs moving rapidly as he ran away to the playground. “Ye?” He stood up, going towards his colleague and boyfriend.  Inseong looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Instead he smiled, taking Youngbin’s hand and squeezing it softly. They couldn’t show too much affection, still being at school. Youngbin smiled, nodding. He knew what Inseong meant. “Just another hour”, he whispered, releasing Inseong’s hand and patting him on the back. “Teacher!” “I’m coming!”, Inseong smiled, rushing to the group of little girls. Youngbin watched Inseong helping the girls get on the slide, running to the end to catch them. 

 

The hour passed quickly, parents picking up their children. The couple stayed until everyone was gone, Youngbin turning off the lights and locking the doors. Inseong stood outside, waiting. He smiled once he saw his boyfriend running up to him, wrapping his arms around him and softly pecking his lips. “I don’t know if I can keep living like this”, the tallest muttered against Youngbin’s lips. “Ya, it’s only common sense, we can’t act all couple-ly in front of kids”, the smaller hit his boyfriend playfully on his ass. “Let’s go home, we need to rest. We have a hard week coming up” 

 

Inseong laid in bed after showering, his thoughts somewhere else. His body was tired, so when he laid his head down on his pillow, he immediately fell asleep. Youngbin entered the bedroom, finding his lover already somewhere in dreamland. He smiled in content, quickly changing and crawling in bed. He scooted closer to Inseong, carefully trying not to wake him. “Goodnight, love”, he whispered, pressing a kiss on the other’s cheek. Laying down he watched Inseong. He looked so peaceful at that moment, he wished Inseong would keep feeling like this. 

 

It was the following day. Both boys didn’t have to go to work, as they had other things to do. Inseong woke up first, not feeling well at all. He rushed to the bathroom once he stood up, throwing up while hanging over the toilet. Youngbin woke up from the sounds, frowning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. It was still dark in their room. Blinds closed and it being winter and very early, so the sun wasn’t up yet. He saw light coming from the bathroom, so he went to check on Inseong. He found his boyfriend on the ground, looking pale and crying. “Ya, Inseong-ah. What’s wrong?” Youngbin kneeled down next to him, rubbing his back. “I guess I’m sick”, Inseong sniffed. He wiped his mouth with a towel. “I really wanted to meet your parents” 

 

Youngbin shook his head. “Don’t worry, all you need right now is to rest and get better” He helped Inseong up, moving him to the shower. “Let’s take a warm shower and after you’ll go back to bed. I’ll make some soup and get you meds” The tallest heart ached when he watched Youngbin. He held onto him, his arm resting on Youngbin’s shoulder as the smallest was helping him get out of his clothes. “Want me to stay here? In case you don’t get well?” The tallest nodded, Youngbin turning on the shower and waiting for the water to get warm. “Get in”, he said. Inseong did as told, with the help of his boyfriend who got his pyjamas wet in the process. But Youngbin didn’t seemed to mind as he quickly took shower gel. “I-I can’t feel my legs”, Inseong whispered. He hated being sick and he definitely hated it when he had to be taken care of. The fact that he and Youngbin hadn’t been dating for that long was also bothering him. He didn’t want Youngbin to see him like this. But then again this showed how much Youngbin cared and loved the boy, so Inseong felt so loved. 

 

Youngbin helped him sit down, taking the shower head off and directly spraying on Inseong’s body. He washed the boy’s body, Inseong refusing to wash his hair again as he already did it yesterday. In the end Inseong took the shower head and accidently sprayed Youngbin, the eldest feeling a bit better when laughing. Youngbin helped him dry himself, dress up and almost carried him back in bed. Inseong smiled, taking Youngbin’s warm hands in his. “I love you” 

 

The doorbell rang, Youngbin jumping up. He didn’t answer Inseong, simply pecking the boy’s lips and rushing to the door. Inseong was the first to tell him. And to be honest Youngbin was a bit scared. Sure, he liked Inseong a lot, he liked being around him, working with him. Even living with him. But those three words were so hard for him to say. Youngbin was scared to love. 

 

The doorbell rang again just when Youngbin opened the door. A young boy in school uniform stared at him. “Who are you?”, he asked boldly. Youngbin stepped back baffled, the boy going in. “This is Inseong’s apartment right? Who are you? Where is he?” The boy walked around the apartment. “Ah, I’m Youngbin-” The boy ignored the elder, going straight into Inseong’s bedroom. Youngbin followed, finding the boy standing next to the bed. Inseong glanced at Youngbin, then at Chanhee. “Shouldn’t you be at school?”, the eldest sighed. Chanhee shook his head. “Nah, was wondering if we could go out” “I’m sick” “You seem fine”

 

“He’s sick”, Youngbin repeated. He was getting irritated by the young boy’s lack of manners. The boy rolled his eyes and turned to Youngbin. “Who are you and why are you here?” “I live here, and I’m Youngbin, Inseong’s boyfriend” Chanhee turned pale, turning to Inseong. “Is that true?”, he whispered. Inseong nodded. “Yes, it’s true. And Inseong’s sick, so I suggest you go back to school” The youngest glared at Youngbin. He didn’t like the boy one bit. Huffing he left the room, going to school since that was the only option left.

 

“Why is he-?” “He’s a kid I used to work with. He hates school and well-” Youngbin sat down on the bed, listening to Inseong’s story. Before Inseong worked as a kindergarten teacher, he worked a few years in social work. Having worked with Chanhee’s family too. As much as he tried, he helped the family pay off their debts and such, they were currently having a new start. But Chanhee’s still the same. 

 

“I guess he had a hard time when he was younger”, Youngbin sighed. The tallest nodded. “I’m going to try and sleep some more” Youngbin nodded, standing up. “I’ll wake you in a few to check your temperature and give you some soup” Inseong smiled, happy he wasn’t alone now. Youngbin sat down in the kitchen, reaching for a recipe for soup on his phone. He didn’t feel like going out to get new ingredients, so he searched for ones that included stuff Inseong had in his fridge. 

 

After finding one, the boy started, cutting vegetables and boiling water. 

 

“What is he doing?” 

 

A soft yet, deep voice asked. It startled Youngbin, hadn’t Chanhee left the apartment yet? The boy looked around, not finding anyone. “Hello?”, he asked. Youngbin checked the whole apartment, even the bedroom where Inseong was peacefully sleeping. Was he dreaming? “What-?” Inseong woke up, rubbing his eyes. The small boy rushed to his side. “Nothing, go back to sleep”, he whispered, his hand caressing Inseong’s cheek. The older smiled, closing his eyes. “I’m a bit hungry”, he said. “Hmm”, Youngbin hummed. He decided to check Inseong’s temperature first. 

 

“And?” Inseong sat up, sleepily gazing at his boyfriend. “It’s a bit over your normal temperature, but not dangerously high” Youngbin helped him out of bed, locking his arm with Inseong’s and guiding him to the kitchen. His soup should be ready by now. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~  
> hope you liked it!
> 
> leave a comment/kudo <3
> 
>  
> 
> x-Lonnie


End file.
